


Rainy Night

by ramslum



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Laying in the rain, M/M, soft shit yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramslum/pseuds/ramslum
Summary: we need more soft slipknot fics here 🔫>:((but corey and joey lay in the rain together.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Rainy Night

When Corey woke up, he was expecting warmth from next to him and the silent sounds from outside. What he didn’t expect is an empty bed and thunder waking him. Corey sat up, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand. The harsh tapping on the window from raindrops was about to give Corey a headache if it kept going. It was too late in August for it to be storming in Iowa but Mother Nature sure had a way with inconsistency. 

Corey noted the other problem; he was alone. He took in his surroundings just to make sure last night wasn’t a dream. His room looked the same as always, but there was a pair of Adidas that were certainly way too small to be his. Next to them was a small leather jacket with a few bracelets on top. Not a dream, got it.

He called out for Joey, resulting in no answer. With a sigh, Corey swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, popping a few bones while stretching. Shaking off the fuzzy feeling of just waking up, he trudged out of his room. The hallway was dark, only being lit by the occasional lightning from outside and the moonlight. Still no sign of Joey. He moved to the living room—nothing. Followed by the bathroom and kitchen, still nothing. Corey called out again and unsurprisingly nothing followed. 

Joey couldn’t have possibly just up and left. His shoes and jacket were still there and there’s no way he’d make it in the rain. Another boom of thunder went off, causing Corey to jump in his place on the couch. He turned around, pulling two panels of the blinds apart to look out at the street. 

In the middle of the road, someone who looked entirely like Joey laid on their back, staring up at the sky as rain soaked them. The long hair and small stature gave away Joey’s identity and Corey immediately tensed, getting up and throwing open the front door. Closing it behind him, Corey walked out barefoot into the rain. The droplets got lost in his long mess of hair but Corey pushed past the cold till he reached Joey.

It was possible that over the loud sound of rain that Joey heard the door slam shut and Corey splashing in puddles because his face didn’t show any hint of surprise when Corey crouched next to him, looming just over his face. 

“What are you doing,” Corey asked, speaking louder than normal to be heard over the storm.

Joey just kinda looked up at him, dazed as if he was high or some shit but Corey knew he wasn’t. The guy just looked confused. “What does it look like.”

“Laying in the middle of the road soaked to the bone. C’mon,” Corey rolled his eyes, going to grab for Joey’s arm. Joey flinched away, scowling at Corey. “No.”

“Why?”

“Because I… I just wanna stay here, dude.”

Corey shook his head. “Are you serious, man?”

Joey didn’t reply, just looked at Corey with this pleading look that hit Corey way too hard.

With a sigh, Corey shifted to lay down on his back next to Joey who gave him a confused look. Corey turned his head and smiled in his dumbass way. “Fine, but at least let me keep you company.” 

Joey smiled back and looked up at the sky again, Corey doing the same. The feeling of the water soaking through his beanie and back of his clothes faster than it was soaking his front half was notingly uncomfortable but the radiance of Joey’s presence made it worth it. 

Lightning struck, Corey flinching at the suddenness of it as he kept dozing off. Joey noticed, giving him a side glance. It wasn’t hard to tell that Corey was uncomfortable and Joey felt partly at fault for that. He reached his hand the small ways over and took Corey’s hand, lacing their fingers together in a weird clammy wet mess. 

Corey looked down at their hands for a moment before smiling and settling his fingers over Joey’s knuckles, rubbing his thumb over the others for no real reason. He relaxed more, finding the wet ching of his clothes more bearable rather than one of the worst feelings he’s ever felt.

It had to have been at least an hour before the rain calmed to a sprinkle and Joey sat up. Without a word, he tugged on Corey’s hand. Corey had dozed off and jolted awake. He looked around for a second before landing on Joey and remembering where he was. Joey gave another tug and both of them stood up. Their clothes were soaked to their skin and long hair stuck to their faces. Neither cared.

They rushed inside, shivering at the cold air in the house. Corey grabbed two towels, wrapping one around Joey’s shaking frame and the other around himself. “C’mon, let’s get changed.”

Joey didn’t protest as he was dragged to Corey’s room. The only clothes he had were the ones he was wearing now, and those were clearly soaked through, so Corey grabbed some of his smaller clothes Joey could borrow. They’d still be a little big on the guy, but he never seemed to mind stealing about half of Corey’s way bigger hoodies, little devil. 

Joey stood in the doorway, shaking like a leaf when Corey walked over with the change of clothes. Corey swore he might have just gotten hypothermia. “You wanna take a shower or just change and go to bed?”

“Too fuckin’ tired for a shower. Take one in the morning,” Joey huffed, taking the clothes out of Corey’s hand. “Just wanna sleep, fucks sake.” 

He seemed to be in a…  _ better _ mood. Corey chuckled and kissed the top of Joey’s damp head, “I know ya are. All we gotta do is get changed then we’ll go right the fuck to bed. After I throw our shit in the wash.”

Joey grumbled an approval and walked to the bathroom. When Corey heard the door close, he changed out of his soaked clothes. The rush of cold air on his damp skin made him shutter and he did a quick wipedown with his towel to avoid his new clothes getting wet. After he got dressed, he tossed his clothes in the washer down the hall. 

Joey walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, hair brushed through and wet clothes in hand that he gave to Corey. Once he started up the washer, Corey and Joey slugged themselves back to the bedroom and fell on top of the covers. Corey made an effort to get under them and pull Joey along with him. He succeeded.

He mentally argued with himself on whether or not he should bring it up, but it was itching at the back of Corey’s brain. “You alright, Jo?”

Joey turned his head away from Corey and looked out the rain covered window. He turned back, avoiding Corey’s look and looking down at their legs. The tension in his shoulders set off red flags.

“Hey, Joey,” Corey said, rolling onto his side. He lifted Joey’s face with his hand and Joey reluctantly looked at him. He shrugged. 

“C’mon man, talk to me. Y’know I love you,” Corey reassured. He ran his thumb along Joey’s cheekbone. Joey visually softened under the touch.

“Just a bad night. Nothin’ much to say,” Joey mumbled and that ended Corey’s questioning. The last thing he wanted was for Joey to get pissed at him and leave. 

Corey pulled Joey close and wrapped his arms around him, hands playing idly at his long raven hair. The shorter man's breaths slowed, steadying at a pace alerting Corey that he fell asleep. The clock next to them read 4:57 AM and Corey swore to himself. Looking back to Joey’s sleeping form in his arms, he smoothed out frizzy strands of damp hair threatening to get in his mouth and smiled fondly. Of course, Joey was the only goddamn person that could even make Corey consider laying in the rain, dead of fucking night, in the middle of the street. Damn Corey hated being a sucker.


End file.
